Best Not To Ask
by October's Song
Summary: Being caught in an embarrassing situation is not the best way to go about things. Especially not if you've just woken up in the bedroom of the girl that you just happen to fancy. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to "Late Night Visitor", and will be a chaptered story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Chapter One

Dark red eyes opened slowly, and gazed without recognition at the ceiling above his head. Kyo blinked a few times, before levering himself up onto his elbows, rather confused. Since when had he had a proper bed? And hadn't his room been Shigure's library before? He transferred his gaze to the pink quilt, still not quite sure whoes room this was, or what he was doing there. The last thing he remembered was…he frowned. Actually, he couldn't remember what the last thing he did last night was. Ah, yes he could. He'd woken up thirsty, so had gone down to get a drink of water, and then…oh crap. He must've mistaken this room for his. He could only hope that it wasn't Yuki's.

Someone shifted and moaned on his other side, causing him to jump slightly. So, not only had he wandered into the wrong room, he'd also gotten into bed with the person. Quickly, he reviewed which room was which. Well, Shigure slept downstairs, and he had the feeling that Yuki was in the room across the hallway, so…his eyes widened as the realisation hit him. Dammit! If he hadn't been half asleep, then it wouldn't have happened. Come to think of it, he had wondered why he'd transformed when he'd hugged what he'd thought was a section of quilt.

He heard the sound of stumbling footsteps in the hallway, indicating that Yuki had managed to drag himself out of bed, and paniced. Maybe he could just make a dash for his room without his purple eyed cousin noticing. Yes, he'd do that…oh wait…he was naked. More shiftings and mumblings from Tohru sent him into another tailspin. He didn't want her to think that he'd taken advantage of her, and yet…

"Good morning, Kyo!"

That one cheerful greeting was enough to send him jumping off the bed, forgetting his current state. He only remembered when Tohru turned a shade of red bright enough to rival his hair, then spun to face the wall, stammering her apologies.

He too, flushed, and stared at the floor. Now what could he say? He tried to picture how one of his other cousins would put it, if they'd been in the same position. Momiji probably would've been happy about it, but then, that damn rabbit always was too cheerful, Yuki would've just apologised, and then walked calmly out, and Shigure…well, he'd have probably made some pervy remark.

"Kyo?" His head shot back up, to see her peering over one shoulder at him. And, he reflected, it didn't take an expert to tell that she was worried.

"Are you okay?"

Silence on his part. At last he nodded, dropping his gaze back to the floor.

"Oh…well, that's good! Because I thought that well…um…you might've not been uh…feeling very well, and…" Her voice trailed off, and she stared back at the wall, blushing.

Kyo still couldn't think what to say. His mind was whirling, and at last he managed to blurt out, "Did I…do anything?"

"Eh? Um…no. You hugged me, but that was about all." She paused, then added, a little meekly, "Though, I did have to push you off me when you transformed back."

His throat felt unexpectedly dry, so he swallowed a couple of times, and looked everywhere but her.

"…Sorry." He muttered at last.

She seemed about to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. Followed by the voice of the one person Kyo did not want to face this early in the morning.

"Tohrrruuuuuuuuu…I'm…Kyo? What're you doing in here as well?" A long, pointed silence followed, before Shigure spoke again.

"And why might you be naked? You didn't hug her, by any chance, did you?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter was rather fun to write. Actually, it was a lot of fun to write.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Chapter Two

The day had passed in much of a haze for Tohru. Going to school, coming back home, cooking dinner and doing small household chores tired her out, and she decided to go to bed early for once.

Soft footsteps echoed towards her doorway, hesitating just outside before the person slid her door open, and crept in. Well, he would have, if he hadn't caught his foot in the strap of her school bag and fallen flat on his face. With a muttered curse, he hoisted himself back onto his feet and glared at the offending bag that was caught in the thin beam of light emiting from the small torch he held.

Kicking it made him feel slightly better, before he carefully moved the torch around, trying not to let the beam fall on the girl sleeping so soundly in the bed underneath the window. He couldn't help noticing that it was open. Humm…maybe he could use it as an escape route should he be caught.

She muttered slightly, turning over and then falling silent again.

He however, was having some trouble with finding what he wanted. He'd already been through the pile of books on the small table, without much luck. Though he did notice that she'd gotten most of the maths questions wrong.

Standing up again, he took a step forwards, only for his foot to come into contact with something soft. Oh crap, she hadn't brought a stray kitten home without them knowing, had she? He shone the torch on it. Oh wait, it was just her scarf. Stupid scarf. Irritated, he picked it up, throwing it into another corner of her room.

"Mmm…" That single noise threw him into a panic. Oh great, now what was he going to do? Quickly, he jumped onto her bed, somehow managing to avoid stepping on her feet, and then began to wriggle through the window. Halfway to freedom…he froze. Oh crap…in his frantic state, he'd forgotten that he was slightly wider than the window frame. His hips were wedged tightly, and, no matter how much he struggled, or tried to wriggle back, he was well and truly stuck.

Well, this was just perfect, he reflected. He was going to look a right idiot when she woke up in the morning and found him like this. He had, in his panic stricken moment, forgotten that he'd recently had a growth spurt, and that he wasn't going to be able to climb through the window like he had done one time last year when he was sixteen and had left his keys behind. That one time it had been fortunate that she'd left it open, though he'd still told her off when she'd come home from work that evening.

Growling under his breath, he glared down at the dark shadows of the trees in the garden. Just…perfect. Unless…no, that wouldn't wake her up. Frustrated, he reached back and banged on the glass, hard.

* * *

Tohru shot up in bed at the unexpected noise. Heart thundering, she gazed round at the room, at the torch lying on the floor, illuminating the table with her books on it. 

Wait…what was that torch doing there? Puzzled, she stared at it. Why were her books lying disordered on the table, and how did a torch come to make its way into her room? And what were those two long things on the edge of her vision? She stared at them. They appeared to be a pair of tracksuit clad legs…her gaze slid unwards.

* * *

Maybe if he tried wriggling backwards again? He did so, but only succeded in getting himself even more tightly wedged. He gave up, staring at the wall in defeat. If looks could've killed, then the wall would've been a pile of smoking rubble after the one he gave it. What was that?! He'd just felt something brush his feet. Oh…he hadn't woken her up, had he? 

Well, the way his luck was going so far, he probably had.

The sound of his window being unlatched and rattled open made him look in that direction, just in time to see Tohru's head poke out.

"Kyo? Um…were you in my room?"

"I wouldn't be half hanging out of your window if I wasn't, moron."

"Oh. Why were you in my room…?"

Because he'd been curious to know what was written on that scrap of paper that Uo had handed her in school. But he couldn't tell her that.

"I…I thought that maybe you'd taken something of mine up here by mistake. But I was…uh…wrong."

"Um…okay. Should I wake Shigure up?"

"No way in hell do I want that damn dog knowing about this!" He'd spoken a little more forcefully than he'd meant to, and now cursed himself for doing so.

"Tohru?"

"I'm here!" He had to smile at that. He'd obviously started her.

"…Just help me figure out a way to get free."

* * *

Shigure whistled to himself as he walked up the pathway to the front door. He was in a fairly good mood, but noticing something, stopped, a frown settling over his features. 

Why was Tohru's window missing its glass? It hadn't been that windy last night, had it? Humm, a puzzle.

"I'm home!" He called, wandering in and heading for the kitchen. "Tohru, I need to…" His eyes took in the scene in front of him.

Yuki, a bemused expression on his normally calm face, was staring at Kyo and Tohru, whom were both slumped over the table, looking very tired.

Shigure raised an eyebrow, his confusion merely growing when Yuki shrugged, indicating that he didn't know what had happened either.

"Um, Tohru?"

"Y-Y-Yes?" She stuttered, on the end of a yawn.

"I couldn't help noticing that your window appears to have broken again, but…it wasn't that windy last night, was it?"

That had an electrifying effect on the two tired teens, whom both shot to their feet as though they'd been stung, eyes wide.

"Ahh…umm…a bird flew into my room!"

"A bird?" Yuki repeated. Now why did Kyo look so uncomfortable? "But…I don't see how a sparrow could do that."

"I-I-It was a big bird, right, Kyo?" She looked wildly at the orange haired teenager.

"Uh…yeah."

A long silence ensued.

"Well, we're going to school! C'mon Tohru." With that, Kyo hauled her out of the room, and the other two heard the front door slam.

"…We have a few days off because the boiler broke." Yuki said at last. And a little too late.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally decided to update this, at long last. I have had pretty bad writer's block on it, however. This isn't the best chapter, but it'll do, I suppose. And, if anyone is interested, I'm open to fanfic challenges in my livejournal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Chapter Three.

It was late, and very dark. Tohru scuttled along the pavement, hoping that she wouldn't get mugged. Or raped. Or mur—no, no, she shouldn't think like that. It was all going to be fine. Absolutely fine. A small noise made her jump about ten feet into the air. What was it? Was someone hiding in the bushes, just waiting to grab her? No, of course not. She was sure that it was just a late night bird, or a rat or mouse or…well, or something like that. Another noise, nearer this time. She froze, one hand clutching the strap of her bag. What if it was somebody who wanted to rape her? Or murder her? She gulped and looked round nervously. After all, who knew what kind of weirdos came out at night?

She resumed walking, but at a slightly faster pace than before, her heart in her mouth. Everything was going to be fine, utterly fine. She was convinced that…what was that? Her hand tightened round the strap, and she glanced round, ready to swing the bag at whoever it was…

"Sissy?"

"Kisa! W-What are you doing here?"

"I…um…I thought I'd come and wait for you to finish work, but I got a little lost…" Her voice trailed off.

"That was very brave of you! But you didn't have to."

"No. I-I wanted to."

Kisa was so cute, Tohru reflected. Taking hold of the young girl's hand, she smiled down at her.

"Well then! Let's go home, shall we?"

* * *

The scene that met their eyes looked like something out of World War Two. In other words, the house was a mess. And Tohru could easily guess at what had caused it to get into that state. Kyo and Yuki had obviously had another one of their fights. She could guess where they probably were right now, as well. Yuki would be in his room, and Kyo was most likely to be on the roof, sulking.

"Are you hungry, Kisa?" She asked, as both of them walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. A little bit…"

"Then I'll do us some rice!"

She didn't know if Shigure, Kyo and Yuki had eaten, though her guess was that they had. Still, it wouldn't hurt to do a little extra, just in case any of them were still hungry. Humming to herself, she started to cook.

* * *

They'd both cleaned their bowls, and Tohru was just wondering if Kisa was still hungry, when the sound of footsteps made them both jump in alarm.

"Oh. Finally home, are you?"

"Kyo! Um…are you hungry?"

That was the only reson he'd decided to come down. He'd gotten fed up of listening to his stomach grumbling. Oh, and he was getting pissed off with wondering what was keeping her out so late. But she didn't need to know that part.

"Yeah. I'll make myself something, though."

"Um! I made extra rice, if you want that."

He considered it for a long while. At last, he shrugged.

"Sure, I guess."


End file.
